Interrumpiendo tu boda
by friidaaa
Summary: -"Qué jodidos crees que haces tú, Granger?- grito Pansy. -Estoy impidiendo esta farsa. Deberías intentarlo,vestirte de blanco cuando todos sabemos que te has tirado a la mitad del país es algo hipócrita no?- dijo Hermione a Pansy, el rubio sonrió" AH, OOC


_Disclaimer: HP y su mundo aún sigue sin ser mio, ya despedí a mis abogados y decidí tomar mis cartas en el asunto. Sigo en ello._

**Interrumpiendo tu boda.**

-Malfoy, que jodidos crees que haces?- grito una Hermione molesta hacia un rubio con mirada tranquila. Toda la multitud volteo a mirar a la castaña que iba entrando por el largo pasillo.

-Qué jodidos crees que haces tú, Granger?- grito Pansy con las manos en la cintura descubriéndose la cara. Hermione la miro y sonrió burlona de lado.

-Estoy impidiendo esta farsa, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Deberías intentarlo, vestirte de blanco cuando todos sabemos que te has tirado a la mitad del país es algo hipócrita no?.- dijo con sorna la castaña, ganándose un grito histérico por parte de Pansy y una sonrisa de Draco.

-Quiero que la saquen de aquí, ahora!.- grito una histérica Pansy. Junto a ella se reunieron seis mujeres vestidas en un feo color verde pastel y ridículos peinados altos, rodeando a Pansy. Draco camino hacia Hermione, la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hacia una puerta lateral.

-Suéltame, me lastimas.- se quejo la castaña. El rubio solamente la siguió arrastrando hacia un pequeño cuarto. Cuando estuvieron ambos dentro, Draco cerró la puerta con seguro y miro a Hermione.

-Que jodidos quieres, Granger? Habla rápido, que no tengo todo el día, necesito volver a mi boda.- dijo con sorna. Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. Como se te ocurre hacerme esto?.- dijo señalando su traje pulcramente negro. El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Usar un traje?.- Hermione le pego en el pecho al rubio.

-Lo entiendo Malfoy, entendimos tu punto. Quieres dejar toda esta farsa?- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-No es una farsa.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sonrió dulcemente.

-Me estás diciendo que todo esto de casarte con Pansy no es una farsa? Malfoy, en menos de dos meses planearon la boda. Es eso o…- Hermione abrió los ojos y le miro acusadoramente.- La embarazaste?.- dijo herida. El rubio frunció el ceño. Hermione comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños.- Eres un imbécil, Draco Malfoy.

-A ver, a ver. Primero que nada, no. No está embarazada. Como se te ocurre? Embarazar a Pansy? Giu.- dijo el rubio con cara de asco en su rostro. Hermione le golpeó una vez más el pecho.

-Porque te da asco el embarazarla? Se supone que te casarás con ella, no? Se supone que uno se casa para poder tener una jodida familia, no?- Hermione se quito mechones de cabello que tenia pegados a la frente. Draco sonrió de lado y trato de acomodar un cabello detrás de la oreja de la castaña pero Hermione le dio una manazo y el rubio rodó los ojos.

-No sé porque te interesa mi futura familia, Hermione, ni siquiera sé que jodidos estás haciendo aquí. Se supone que ya no somos nada.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, tomando asiento en un horrible sillón color marrón.

-Vine a acabar con esta farsa. De verdad crees que me trago ese cuento de que se aman con locura y pasión si planearon la boda en dos meses?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-A lo mejor me di cuenta que era el amor de mi vida y para que perder el tiempo?- dijo el rubio volviéndose a encoger de hombros. Hermione soltó un gruñido de frustración.

-Eres un maldito animal, nadie se puede casar en dos meses…

-En las vegas te puedes casar en una hora.- dijo Draco deteniendo su vista en el trasero de la castaña.

-En las vegas estas ebrio.- dijo Hermione, quien ya estaba dando vueltas alrededor del pequeño cuarto, como león enjaulado.

-Tal vez estoy ebrio de amor por ella.- dijo el hombre llevándose la mano al pecho, fingiendo ofensa.

-Eres un imbécil. Sabias que esto es lo peor que podías hacerme.- dijo deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos, clavando la vista al rubio.

-Créelo o no pero esto no es una venganza contra ti.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo haciendo un ademan exagerado con las manos.

-Claro que no.- dijo Draco, ahora fingiendo quitarse pelusas invisibles de la ropa.

-Eres insoportable.- Draco rodo los ojos.- como pensaste que no me iba a enterar de esto? Esta en todos los periódicos, revistas, noticieros…

-Lo sé.- dijo Draco como si nada.

-Claro que lo sabes. Todo esto fue ti jodido plan contra mi desde el principio.- Draco soltó una risa.

-Y se supone que yo soy el egocéntrico.- Hermione le volvió a golpear el pecho con sus manos.

-Lo eres, al igual como la estúpida con la que piensas casarte. Pensé que eras más inteligente.- el rubio le tomo ambas muñecas, giro a la castaña y enredo los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de Hermione quedará pegada al pecho del rubio.

-Oh, créeme, lo soy.- dijo el rubio en un susurro en el oído de la castaña. Hermione forcejeo, tratando de salir del agarre que había hecho el rubio con sus propios brazos.

-No lo creo.- dijo aun forcejeando.- como si no supieras que esa solo te quiere por tu dinero, no sabe nada sobre ti además de tu cuenta de banco y tu talla de pantalón.- dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

-Porque jodidos sabría mi talla de pantalón?- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque esa clase de mujeres solo saben sobre dos cosas: dinero y entrepiernas. Son prostitutas bien vestidas.- dijo Hermione con desdén.

-A alguien de verdad no le agrada Pansy.- dijo el rubio soltando un poco su agarre en la castaña pero no del todo.

-Son las personas como ella las que no me agradan.- dijo Hermione en voz baja. El rubio le dio un beso en el hombro descubierto de ella.

-Tal vez si te dieras tiempo de conocerla te darías cuenta de que no es tan mala.- Hermione le pegó con el codo en un costado del abdomen, haciendo que el rubio se inclinara hacia Hermione, haciendo que ella también se inclinara.

-Conocer a tu jodida amante? Por quien me tomas, imbécil?- dijo Hermione ofendida, volviendo a forcejear con el rubio.

-Técnicamente ella será mi esposa y tú y yo no tenemos nada desde hace meses.- dijo el rubio, recuperando el aire y volviendo a enderezarse, apretando su agarre en la mujer.

-Eres un cínico. Tengo que recordarte que no terminamos? Necesitaba un tiempo…

-Tiempo para qué?- dijo el rubio de forma retadora en el odio de la castaña. Hermione tomo aire.

-Estaba confundida…

-En que jodidos te confundiste? En que parte de nuestra relación te llego la confusión?

-En todo!- Hermione levantó la voz.. Sabes lo confuso que es tener una relación con la persona que se supone toda mi vida me ha odiado?- dijo Hermione desesperada, tratando de explicarse. Ya había tenido esta conversación con Draco miles de veces, siempre era difícil.

-Eso se supone que había quedado atrás, fue en el colegio y …

-Si, quedó atrás, pero eso no hace que lo olvide así como así. Eso no hace que cada vez que estamos juntos me sentía como…

-Como qué? Genial? Muy bien? No recuerdo quejas de cuando estábamos juntos. De hecho, escuchaba muchos cumplidos de lo bien que estábamos, de cómo me movía, de cómo disfrutabas que mi boca…

-No son quejas, tu sabes que todo lo que vivimos fue hermoso, nada más que tu no entiendes.- El rubio estaba empezando a molestarse, siempre lo mismo.

-No entiendo qué?- dijo soltando un poco su agarre de nuevo.

-No entiendes nada! NADA!.- dijo gritando.- Las mujeres no nada más necesitan sexo sabes?

-No me digas que no entiendo a las mujeres. Todas las mujeres quieren lo mismo.- dijo el rubio, ahora volteando a Hermione para poder verla a los ojos. El rostro de Hermione estaba demasiado cerca del rubio, demasiado cerca como para poder oler su esencia masculina de siempre. – Te ofrecí el sueño dorado de cualquier mujer, joder te ofrecí cariño, estabilidad, compromiso, no es lo que quieren las mujeres?- Hermione se empujo con ambos codos contra el pecho del rubio, zafándose del agarre y echándose hacia atrás, mejor de él, para poder pensar con claridad.

-Me ofreciste un departamento! Quien te crees? No somos amantes y no me tratarás como una de ellas.- dijo Hermione con frustración en su voz y mirando al rubio con rabia.

-Maldita sea, no! Creías que…- el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello en completa señal de frustración.- crees que te compré el departamento a ti?- dijo con voz cansada. Hermione le miro aun con más rabia.

-Ah, no era para mí? Perdón si malinterprete eso cuando me diste las llaves.- dijo en tono sarcástico. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No te lo compré a ti. Joder, porque contigo todo tiene que ser tan jodidamente difícil?- El rubio trató de acercarse a la castaña pero ella se alejo, manteniendo la distancia.

-Difícil? Conmigo? Tu eres el que sigue cegándola siempre que abres la jodida boca.- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Hermione, ese departamento no te lo compré a ti, era de ambos.- dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos.

-Qué?- Hermione le miro confundida.

-Crees que compré ese lugar para tenerte ahí e ir cuando quisiera acostarme contigo e irme?- Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de cómo sonaban las palabras en la boca del rubio, tan absurdas, irónicas. No tal lógicas y correctas como cuando ellas las pensó en el pasado.- Hermione…- dijo el rubio con voz cansada, se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Pensé que…- susurro Hermione colocando la mano en su pecho y sentándose en el sillón incomodo, mirando hacia el suelo.

-En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, te he tratado solo como mi amante?- Hermione dejó caer varias lagrimas por sus mejillas mas se mantuvo callada.- En todo este jodido tiempo, después de todas la malditas peleas con tus amigos, con mis amigos, con mi madre, con el jodido mundo…- El rubio se dio la vuelta, quedando enfrente a Hermione, mirándola desde su posición.-… te he tratado como mi amante?

-Draco, yo…

-Contéstame!- grito el rubio. Hermione se sobresalto por lo fuerte de la voz y dejó salir aun mas lagrimas. El rubio le soltó una golpe a la puerta.- Joder, Hermione, tienes que contestarme porque juro que no tengo una puta idea de que está pasando aquí.- dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos. Hermione soltó un sollozo.- Todo este tiempo, los jodidos 3 años pasados creo que he estado haciendo un jodido trabajo…

-Draco…- dijo Hermione con un sollozo. El rubio levanto la mano y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Todo este tiempo, Hermione…- Draco comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del pequeño lugar.- …te he tratado jodidamente bien. Digo, no de la mejor jodida manera porque ambos sabemos que cuando me molesto soy un hijo de puta…- Hermione soltó un sollozo.-…pero creía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Estuve ahí en todo, Hermione. Cada ascenso, cada celebración, lagrima, cumpleaños, aniversario de muerte, de casados, en cada jodido momento…y tu estuviste en los míos. Honestamente no puedo recordar un puto momento, no importa si es triste, feliz o frustrante, siempre estás involucrada de cierta manera.

-Draco, yo…

-Hermione…-le interrumpió el rubio.- En todo este jodido tiempo, no he dejado de pensar en ti. En todo. Cada jodida decisión que he hecho es contemplándote. En cada jodida decisión.- dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro.- Que si puedo hacerme cargo de la firma de otro estado? No, estaría muy lejos de ella, no, no la vería tan seguido, no, solo la vería los fines de semana. Y si me extraña? Y si algo le pasa mientras estoy lejos? Y si se siente sola? Y si pasa algo importante y no estoy ahí? Que si puedo moverme mi oficina al otro lado de la maldita ciudad. No, me tomará más tiempo llegar a ella, no, puede que le pase algo y me tarde más en llegar con ella. No, imagínate que le dé por invitarme a sus espontaneas reuniones con los Weasly y me tarde mas en llegar. No, me tardaría mas en llegar a ella diariamente y ella odia que llegue tarde.- Hermione volvió a soltar varios sollozos.

-Yo no…

-Que si puedo irme de viaje con mi madre a visitar a no sé quien jodidos de la familia… No, qué tal si la invito y no quiere ir? No, a lo mejor ella ya visito ahí, no, ella no le gusta viajar de improvisto. No, ella odia empacar, y olvídate que le diga que yo pagaré por los boletos.- El rubio golpeo de nuevo la puerta.- Desde hace tres jodidos años estoy juntando el maldito coraje de pedirte vivir juntos, pedirte que te cases conmigo, pedirte que compremos una maldita casa para poder tener algo de ambos, algo de los dos. Esto Hermione…- dijo señalándolos a ambos.-…Esto es lo único que tenemos. Esto, esta maldita energía demasiado extraña que hace querer acercarme a ti cada vez que estamos en una misma habitación, esta maldita costumbre de tener que tocarte para poder estar en paz, tener que saber donde estas, con quien, esta maldita necesidad de protegerte de todo…- el rubio se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Yo no sabía…

-Cada vez que trataba de sacar el jodido tema del compromiso hacías una broma, hablabas de Ginny y Harry y su última pelea, hablabas de cómo tu mejor amiga del colegio se ha divorciado tres veces ya, de cómo tus padres peleaban todo el tiempo, joder una vez hasta mencionaste un jodido estudio acerca de los divorcios en parejas jóvenes…- Hermione miro al rubio aun paseando por el cuarto, todo lo que decía era verdad.-…todo eso, me hacia detenerme y pensar: "ella no esta lista, la asustarás", todo eso me hacia sacar mi jodida mano del bolsillo de mi pantalón donde tenía guardado el jodido anillo, Hermione.- El rubio se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.- Compre ese jodido anillo la semana de conocerte. Sabes lo jodidamente difícil que es para mí eso? Hermione, mi madre vivió todo su jodido matrimonio infeliz con el bastardo de mi padre, solo le importaban sus jodidos negocios, dinero, amistades, nunca se detuvo a pensar en mi madre ni en mi.- Hermione le miraba asintiendo, ella era la única persona que sabia acerca de su infancia.

-Crees que para mí no es difícil? Draco, cada vez que mencionabas un tema así, compromiso, acerca de algo relacionado a matrimonio, casa, hijos, todo me hacia recordar a mis padres.- El rubio rodo los ojos.- Ellos lo tenían Draco, se amaban, pero el amor no es suficiente.- Draco soltó un bufido.

-Que es lo que falta Hermione? Ilumíname, porque realmente no se qué jodidos mas hace falta. Ellos lo tenían todo, todo Hermione y lo púnico que faltaba era amor, sin eso todo se va al carajo.- Hermione se paso la mano por su mejilla, limpiándose.

-El amor no es suficiente, Draco. Hay otros factores, compatibilidad, dinero, trabajos, amistades…

-Sigue inventado excusas Hermione.- el rubio ya pasarse su mano por el cabello.- Lo que estás haciendo es simplemente inventar excusas e involucrar a otra gente. Compatibilidad? Cuantos años tenemos, 15? Esto no es un jodido horóscopo Hermione, donde te dicen con que signo eres compatible o cosas así. Y si mal no recuerdo teníamos mucho compatibilidad entre nosotros.- el rubio escupió la palabra como si fuera algo asqueroso.- dinero? Tengo de sobra…

-Si, tu. Tú tienes de sobra, yo no. Yo no soy como tú, Draco, que tuve toda mi jodida vida llena de lujos innecesarios. Yo tuve que trabajar para conseguir lo que quería, mis padres simplemente no podían soportar todos los gastos y …

-Eso es lo que se supone que es un compromiso, Hermione.- grito el rubio.- compartir todo! Todo! Estas haciendo excusas, si de verdad creyeras que…

-Peleábamos todo el tiempo, Draco. Acerca de todo.- dijo Hermione con voz frustrante. El rubio soltó una risa.

-Hermione, siempre peleamos, siempre. Es lo que se supone que hacen las parejas, lo importante que siempre que no estanos de acuerdo en algo, nos peleamos, lo solucionamos y nos reconciliamos…- Hermione negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Cada vez que peleábamos Draco, me decía a mi misma: "Felicidades Hermione, la estas cagando de nuevo. Lo estás perdiendo de nuevo".- susurro la castaña.- Cada vez que nos despedíamos pensaba que era para siempre, Draco. Es lo que viví, es lo que siempre pasaba. Se peleaban, él se iba por días, Draco, días, mamá lloraba todo el tiempo por él, por deudas, por mi. Mamá me explico que él tenía otra familia, Draco. Otra jodida familia. Poco después me entere que mi mamá era su amante, que nosotros éramos la otra familia.- Hermione soltó un sollozo y el rubio se acerco y la abrazo. La tomo en brazos, la cargo y se sentó en el horrible sillón, llevándola consigo en su regazo.- El no regreso Draco…tu tampoco.- dijo mirándole a los ojos. El rubio suspiro.

-Me corriste de tu casa, prácticamente me diste una patada y me sacaste de ahí.- Hermione asintió.

-No seré amante de nadie, Draco. No importa cuando lo ame, nunca seré la otra. No lastimaré a nadie como él lo hizo con nosotros, Draco.- El rubio le beso la frente y la abrazo aun más fuerte. La castaña acomodo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio.

-Nunca, nunca fue esa mi intención y nunca lo serás Hermione. No conmigo.- dijo el rubio, la castaña asintió. Después de un rato de silencio Draco sintió el golpe de la ya conocida mano de Hermione sobre su pecho.

-Entonces que jodidos haces aquí? Casándote con Pansy?- Hermione trato de pasarse del jodido sillón y de él rubio, pero Draco volvió a apresarla con sus manos.

-Lo repito, si te dieras un tiempo para conocerla, te darías cuenta de que no es tan mala.- Hermione le pego con su codo, Draco soltó un quejido.- Deja de moverte mujer.

-Nunca la conoceré. Me estás diciendo todo esa discurso de palabras bonitas y estás en tu jodida boda, con otra!- Hermione logró zafarse del agarre y cuando se iba a parar el rubio la tomo pro la cintura y la elevo, haciendo que quedara suspendida en el aire, solo sosteniéndola por la cintura.- Bájame, Draco Malfoy.

-No, no lo haré, irás a conocer a Pansy.- Hermione pataleo haciendo que al rubio se la dificultara sostenerla, así que la acomodo sobre su hombro.- Basta o harás que te deje caer.

-Suéltame, era un maldito, como te atreves a hablarme así, de todo lo que se supone que sientes por mí? Por mi? Y estamos aquí en tu boda a punto de llevarme a conocer a la novia, que cabe mencionar no soy yo.- dijo Hermione ahora pegándole al rubio en la espalda. Draco soltó una risa.

-Pansy es una buena amiga, te agradara.

-Dudo mucho que me agrade o yo a ella, te recuerdo que interrumpí su boda…Bájame, Draco.- dijo gritando, mientras el rubio salía del pequeño cuarto y hacia el pasillo, donde se encontró a Pansy, bebiendo de una copa vino tinto.

-Oh, Draco, pensé que estaría un poco más de tiempo ocupado…- dijo mirando la cara del rubio y el trasero de Hermione junto a él.- …pensé que tu estamina te daría para más. Era un rapidito, eh?- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Ja, Draco Malfoy no es nada rápido cuando se trata del arte del amor.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, ajustándose su hombro haciendo que Hermione, se sobresaltara en su hombro.

-Eso lo noté cuando me pediste armar todo este teatro para poder volver con tu pareja de casi 3 años y medio, Draco. Eso es una poco lento.- dijo Pansy bebiendo el resto de su copa.

-Teatro?- dijo Hermione tratando se enderezarse, pero Draco la mantuvo en su lugar.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, Draqui.- dijo Pansy mientras pasaba por un lado de Draco y le daba una palmada al trasero de Hermione.- buen trasero, Granger.

-Teatro?- volvió a decir Hermione, de nuevo moviéndose en el hombro del rubio.

-Bueno, digamos que todo esto de la boda es… como decirlo? Un poco falso. Muy falso de hecho.- dijo el rubio caminando hacia una puerta que daba hacia fuera de la Iglesia.

-Falso? De que jodidos estás hablando?- dijo Hermione mientras el rubio caminaba hacia su convertible descapotable sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a nadie más. Hermione le propino un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen, haciendo que el rubio se inclinara hacia adelanta y Hermione cayera en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Mujer, deja de golpearme.- se quejo el rubio, acariciando el área afectada.

-Falso? Quieres decir que todo esto lo planeaste?- El rubio asintió y se metió al auto, lo encendió e hizo sonar el motor exageradamente.

-Algo así.

-Algo así? Me hiciste creer que te ibas a casar para que viniera a impedirlo?- El rubio saco unos lentes oscuros de la guantera y se los coloco en el rostro.- Sabias que iba a venir, cierto?- dijo Hermione, ahora dándole un golpe en un brazo.

-En mi defensa, he esperado tres años para poder traerte siquiera cerca de una jodida iglesia, esto fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir…

-Estás loco? Crees que me casaré contigo en una Iglesia después de que fingiste una boda entera en ella hace un momento?- Hermione ya se había colocado en el asiento delantero con los brazos cruzados.

-No, no en una Iglesia, sería aún más tiempo de espera…En las vegas toma una hora, no?- dijo sonriéndole a la castaña y arrancando el auto.

* * *

><p><em>Awww. Hace mucho que no escribía un one shoot. :) Los extrañaba. Este one shot llevaba AÑOS en mi USB y hoy decidí terminarlo, si es importante mencionar que esto no lo planea, originalmente sería una boda real y ellos huirían juntos, pero como siempre, me pongo a escribir y las palabras, situaciones solo salen.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, los leo en los reviews. Ahí están las demas de mis historias por si tienes un rato que desperdiciar o alguna otra cosa que tengas que hacer pero quiero posponer para después :)_

_atte: Friidaaa ( Sábado 25 de junio del 2O11 a las 1O:41 pm)_


End file.
